The Three Heroes: A Pokemon Black and White Fanfiction
by Magnusthegreat
Summary: They were three Heroes with three different lives. Emma White is an ordinary girl who just moved to Unova and had always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer. Jacques Gray is a thief from another world, struggling to survived. N is the son of a nobleman, who always craved more out of his life. Now the three of them must band together in order to save Unova and the three dragons.
1. Prologue: The Three Heroes

**Yeah, I've clear this shitty message up a bit. Anyways, welcome to my new fanfiction. The other one is on hiatus so here is another way to eat my free time. Feel free to criticize my crappy grammar and misused words. The next chapter is also up (finally).**

**Here is the thing: in my old message I said Jack was a OC but he is not. Jack and Emma are just the characters Black and White but with different names and plot. Blahblahblah. N's last name is not Black. yadayadayada. It is just to fit the plot line better. In this Fanfiction I will NOT be following SOME of the games plot but MOST of it will be the same. Dialogues are either copied and paste or made up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own the original contents of this plot.**

* * *

><p>POKÉMON BLACK&amp;WHITE FAN FICTION<p>

Prologue: The Three Heroes

_Pokémon World…_

At the brink of a cliff somewhere in Hoenn, a small Wurmple wiggled home. The late afternoon light guided the tinny worm-like Pokémon as he navigated through the rough terrain of tall grasses and pebbles. There was only one thought he had in mind: to get home before dark. But his plan was interrupted by a small drop of water. It was minor compare to human standards but to the little Wurmple, it was almost as big as himself. It crashed down on him, soaking the Pokémon from head to tail. The little fella shook himself dry and looked up at the source of the downpour. _It couldn't have rained so soon,_ he thought. _Last time I checked, the sky was as clear as glass._ But soon, another droplet fell on the Wurmple, then another. Quickly, the Pokémon wiggled behind a rock where he would be safe from the rain.

But the ten-year-old girl sitting on top of the rock wasn't so lucky. The little Wurmple might be able to hide from the world behind a large mass of stone but she still had to move to a new region tomorrow. It wasn't rain that soaked the Wurmple but her tears. The young girl – Emma White was her name – didn't like the idea one bit. She stormed out of her house the second her mother mentioned the news. It was altogether so sudden. Everything was fine yesterday, she had all her friends and her beloved little sanctuaries to hang out after school. But now her mother was talking about moving? Why? The poor girl ran from the house before her mother could explain. But she didn't need to. It was the Devon Corporation again; it had always been the Devon Corporation. Ever since she was little, her mother would obsess over the company. She was the CEO of the corporation and she took pride in it too. Why can't her mother be normal…like her friend May's who baked cookies for her every time she came over. Emma's mother would just enclose herself inside her office and pay for a babysitter to take care of Emma and her friends. And now, her mother wants to move without telling her like if she was just some job while the Devon Corporation was her child.

Emma stared into the horizon from her spot on the cliff. It was one of her private places, the kind that she tells no one about. The view from the rock face was beautiful. It over looked the cool mist from the other mountains and the graceful silhouettes of Swellows flying beneath. Why would anyone want to leave this place? She brushed her long, dark brown hair aside and waited for her anger to settle.

After a while the blinding light from the setting sun burned her eyes so much that she was forced to turn away. When she did, her gaze fell upon the red bicycle she had used to get here (the cliff was located in the outer borders town), _I'm never going back!_ Emma thought. _I will stay here and rot and mommy will be sorry that she every mentioned moving to me!_ However, that dream seems dim in the abyss for in the next ten minutes, the sun had completely sunk out of the skyline. A cold wind blew, cutting into the little girl's skin like knives. She shivered in her thin jacket but her will remained strong. She hugged herself and rubbed her hands on her shoulders to keep warm. The girl fueled her determination by thinking unkindly of her mother. She had only gotten wind of the news today! There was no time to say goodbye to any of her friends. All they will get is an "Emma has moved" from the teacher. Then they'll blame her for not telling them earlier.

Emma killed time on the cliff by reading a book from her backpack with the flashlight she'd always carried around with her. Soon, night came and the brilliant stars and moon shined light into the blackness. It was one of those evenings that gave hope. The brightness from above shinning into the gloom below meant that light will always be where there is darkness. And the light gave Emma the courage and optimism she needed to head back and face the world. _Maybe a new region won't be so bad,_ Emma thought as she climbed on to her bike. _Maybe I'll even like it there. I could make new friends and discover different Pokémon._

As she rode into the civilization of her town, she felt a new radiance of hope, as if the stars were trying to tell her something. But if the stars are giving her something, it shouldn't be hope but a warning. Nonetheless Emma hadn't realized that yet. What she did realized was that even though she couldn't hide from the world behind a rock, she had the strength to stand up for against all projectiles life launches in her way. In a sense, she was the rock.

_Our World…_

Meanwhile, around the same time in our world, a boy about the same age as Emma sat near the edge of a giant clock face. His name was Jacques Gray but everyone called him Jack. The boy just sat there, on top of the adoption center where he lives; apparently looking for something he can't see. The sinking sun was reflected on his dark, orb-like eyes while the clock hands casted a shadow on his hard jawline and skinny stature.

The adoption center used to be a rather elevated clock tower, but now the lower parts had been empty out and small bunk beds and tables replaced the old machinery. But for some reason, after decades of neglect, the hands still manage to move regularly as if it was defying the world. The clock room was dark, especially when the sun went down. All the shade cast by random objects in the room made it hard to see anything else besides the clock face. Nonetheless, Jack didn't mind. The clock room was the only place where he truly felt at home, not the unlivable accommodation of the rooms below. Just then he heard a set of footsteps thumping against the delicate stairs.

"Jack," a familiar voice entered his ears. "I've got a letter for you from Mrs. Watson."

Jack cursed. "Why can't you ever come up here with good news Bill?"

"Don't judge me," a boy roughly a year younger than Jack stepped out of the shadows. As opposed to Jack's jet-black hair, he had light blondish curls. He handed the other boy a white envelope. "Miss Martin told me not to open it but that doesn't stop me from smelling it." He had a dreamy look in his light blue eyes. "Don't you think she's just wonderful?"

"Stop smelling that!" Jack warned, snatching the letter away from the younger one. "For all we know, she scented it with laudanum."

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic all the time?" Bill rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm telling you, this could be it. She could be the one. I mean, she is married and has a big house and she is definitely rich. I think you will have a jolly time with her as your foster parent."

Jack glared at him. "She's just like the rest of them. A little money and an intoxicating smell don't make her any better."

"So, your parents had a lot of money too! You didn't run away after two weeks."

"That's different,"

Judging by his tone, Bill realized that he shouldn't press the matter further. He just waited quietly as his friend torn open the envelope and practically ripped the letter out. Jack's sharp eyes darted around as he carefully read the message inside. He had plenty of education when his parents were still alive. They were quite affluent back then but an unfortunate car accident killed them both and his younger sister when he was just about seven. The boy was the only survivor in the car. Authorities said that he was lucky but he will always have a small scar on his neck to remind him of that dreadful day. Jack was appointed to this adoption center the very next day. There were a total of five foster homes that took him in but he was unhappy in either of them ergo he would constantly run away. Tactlessly, he was always afraid to go far so he would be found the next day and shipped back to the adoption center.

"Bullshit," Jack shouted and shredded the letter and the envelope into pieces. "She canceled her meeting to pick me up early tomorrow morning. I guess our plan will have to be initiated earlier than I'd intended."

"Please Jack," Bill said. "Running away won't solve anything. You'll probably get caught again anyways. One day you will just have to stand up for yourself."

"Yeah, but I will run while I still can."

"Fine," Bill shook his head in disapproval. "Just come down to dinner first. I will try to sneak you a few beef jerkies and Arrowheads for your journey but I fear for you Jack. What if you get lost in the wilderness? What if you food supplies ran out?"

"I will figure something out," Jack assured. He picked himself off the ground and went downstairs with Bill to pack his bags before supper.

That night, when (almost) all the children had gone to bed, Jacques Gray found himself in the clock room again. This time, he took Bill and a small rucksack with him. The two boys stood side by side looking over the small town that lay before them. They waited there in silence until the clock struck twelve – that was when most of the staffs hit the hay.

"You should come too," Jack said breaking the thin layer of ice that had formed between them. They were both terrified for themselves and each other. There was a chance that their three-year friendship will end here, tonight. "We can go out there together. We can watch each other's backs all the way."

Bill shook his head. "I much rather stay. There is food and shelter here but out there…" he stopped and gestured his hand towards the window. "What exactly are you looking for anyways, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Maybe I'll hide out there for a while. Then when I turn eighteen, I can access my parent's savings. After that I'll probably buy a house or something. I only have what, like eight years ahead of me now."

"That's why you should stay. Go live with a foster family until you become of age. Why risk your life out there when you can have a safe and warm home to wait in?"

"What do I need to tell you? Maybe I'm just not satisfied with my life right now. Maybe I crave something more. Look Bill, this _prison_ here is draining me alive. All the foster homes are too."

"So where are you planning to go?"

Jack stood up taller all of a sudden. He glanced around the clock room to make sure that no one was watching or even eavesdropping. After a minute or so he seemed satisfied so he dug into his jean pockets carefully, his eyes still alert. Finally he produced a crinkled strip of notebook paper that looks like it's been there for a while. He unfolded the paper and handed it to his friend.

"Nuvema Town, Unova," Bill read. His tongue curled around the words as if it were salt. "Is that how you pronounced it?"

"Yes," Jack's eyes glowed at the sound of the name. "I found this in the sealed archive next to the Miss Martin's office. She forgot to lock it when she went out about a year ago. At first I would've escaped anyways but now I found a destination to look forward to."

"Pardon me for asking but where the heck is Nuvema Town located? Where did you get this crazy idea from anyways?"

Jack gave Bill the same look a math teacher gives when a student couldn't understand a simple equation. "I was snooping around the archive when I found my folder. It was just lying there on the table, opened! I looked through it quickly. Since my family didn't have any relatives the first part I checked was my family history. Unfortunately, there was nothing helpful there. It seems that most of my family members were wiped out by a famous earthquake in San Francisco a century back. But then I found this." He held the paper up as if he won the lottery. "In the very bottom of it there was a name of a town printed there. Obviously, I didn't want to be found so I got a random piece of paper and pencil lying around and scribbled the words down."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I've never heard of a place called Unova before. You yourself said that this was printed on the very bottom of your family history. Are you sure this isn't just some hoax?"

"Who cares," Jack waved his hands, dismissing the question. "I was going to run away anyhow. But at least now I've got a destination in mind."

"And what do you expect to find in this destination of yours?"

"How should I know? Hopefully it's some sort of long-lost relative that I actually like."

Bill sighed. "Okay I won't question you any further. Assuming that you did manage to get away, I will cover for you in the morning."

"Thanks man,"

The two of them shook hands firmly, neither willing to let go. But then Jack broke apart and wandered into the back of the room. There was a secret passageway here in the clock room. The boys naturally assumed that this was the shortcut workers used to take to oil the clock handles.

Before Jack stepped through the trapdoor, he took one last look at his friend. Bill saw him and waved. Jack waved back. For a second Jack felt conflicted. Here he was going out on his adventure, seeking a town that might not exist. And there was his best friend, safe in the sanctuary of the clock tower. For some reason, Jack was reminded of a phrase he heard – something about hiding under a rock…

The young boy turned and crawled under the trapdoor. In there he took out his flashlight and shined it around the passageway. He felt strong as he made his way down the long dusty flights of stairs. Nobody can stop him now. His will was solid-set and so was his heart. In some ways he did felt like the clock hands. He will be all alone in his journey like the clock. No one will be there to oil his gears anymore. If he wants to keep ticking, he will have to stand against the world by himself.

_Pokémon World…_

There was a castle in an isolated part of the Unova region. Some say that it just appeared out of thin air one day while others just assumed that it was a hallucination and kept walking without looking back. Nevertheless not many people saw the structure anyways. With all the myths and rumors going on around it, the residents of nearby towns would rather stay in the comfort of their pillows than to venture out here. A thick layer of fog covered the land around the castle, even during the day. Soon everyone just forgot about it. Inevitably, the stories about the origins of the building still loomed over people's minds. Grownups told exaggerated tales to children, ranging from "Don't venture far, or else the ghosts from the haunted mansion might get you" to "Once upon a time in a dark and stormy night…"

Of course, the stories that centered around the castle were all false. If a daring or confused hiker was to travel beyond the fog, he/she would find a small patch of land that was untainted by the mist. In fact, the fog just acts as a barrier; the inside of it was quite nice. The bright flowers in the garden, the beauty of the fountains, and even the architecture of the walls made the so call "haunted mansion" less daunting. And if the visitor looks through the window of a certain bedroom on the fourth floor, he or she might find a ten-year-old boy named Natural Harmonia Black (or N as most people choose called him) shooting a miniature hoop with his basketball.

N was a tall, lanky boy with long flowing green hair tied to the back and a baseball cap to top it off. The youngster was quite lonely there in the castle. But with the help of his childhood friend Zorua, a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents, he managed to make it through the days. His godfather Ghetsis never allowed him to go anywhere past the foggy boundaries of the castle, except on rare occasions when his stepsisters Anthea and Concordia managed to snuck him out through secret underground passageways. The only people N was even allowed to see were his stepsisters and Zorua.

Today, N was tired of the perpetual motion of his basketball swooshing through the net. He picked up his only audience, Zorua, and headed out of his bedroom. Anthea and Concordia were both standing guard in the hallway. They were always there beside him twenty-four seven on Ghetsis's orders. It took a whole month of convincing and begging to gain his privacy inside his bedroom.

"Lord N," Anthea said. N wrinkled his nose at the name. He knew that his biological father was once a very rich and powerful nobleman but the name wasn't really sticking. "Are you heading out now? It's quite sunny today with a very fine weather although it might be a bit chilly later in the day. Would you like me to bring you your jacket, or perhaps some warm milk?"

"No thanks Anthea," N replied dismissively. "I'm fine."

But he was not fine. He had longed for a while now to be in town playing with one of his peers, or someone his own age. Unfortunately, his godfather prohibited him to go into town. He was educated by the Seven Sages – a group of Ghetsis's "work buddies" – who takes turns educating him on many subjects.

"Actually, I would rather go out today, into town I mean." N said. Both of his stepsisters blinked. It was partly because of N's suggestion and partly because N has the habit of talking too fast for most people to understand. "I am bored here and there is not one to play with."

"But…but…" Concordia stumbled. "You just went last week. Lord Ghetsis won't be happy when he finds out. Besides you have Zorua to play with and he is a load of fun. Aren't I correct Zorua?"

_ "Yeah, I'm a load of fun,"_ the tiny fox-like Pokémon agreed. Both N and his stepsisters have an unusual gift to understand and speak to Pokémon. Although Ghetsis didn't inherited the ability, he told N that his mother could too.

"Come on," N pleaded, putting on his best cute face. "Just this once, Please!"

"Alright," Anthea consented. "Only if you don't make a habit out of this…"

But before she could continue, N was already flying down the stairs, with Zorua bouncing right at his heels. The two sisters rushed after him, fearing that if he wasn't careful, he might trip and fall.

The late morning breeze was indeed chilly but N didn't care. He and his party ran straight across the bridge connecting the castle to the outside world. Immediately they were met by an angry swirl of fog that blurred out the sun, but N had been to town and back on many occasions so he knew where to step. He bounced about skillfully while the rest of them ran after him. Soon the thick gray sheet of fog dispersed and the warm sun welcomed them to another world. The only obstacle standing in their way was a small narrow path with dark, shadowy trees surrounding it.

N's heart pulsated with unspeakable joy and high adrenaline. Finally he had escaped into the civilized world and away from that musty old castle his godfather kept him in. Throughout the years, N asked Ghetsis many questions about why he was kept there. "Because you are a prince Natural," the man replied. "When you come to age, you will become the new king of Team Plasma. We can't have you running around hurting yourself." But the young boy speculated that he would soon die of boredom than an accident.

N stopped suddenly as he was making his way down the road. Something was wrong and Zorua could sense it too. Was it some sort of predator Pokémon? But that's impossible; they rarely attack an entire group of humans. Whatever it was, Zorua seemed to know the answer. His fur tensed up and he immediately ran ahead of the party. Anthea and Concordia automatically formed a defense position around the young prince. The three of them followed the fox-like Pokémon further into the shadows of the trees. N never took his eyes off of the dark patch of fur as it sniffed here and there, occasionally pausing to let the rest of them catch up. Then he stopped completely with the brink of his nose nearly touching to body in front of him.

"Oh My Goodness," Anthea cried while her sister could only muster a small squeal of alarm.

Lying on the ground, just inches from Zorua's nose was a small, limped body of a Pansear. It wasn't moving and it looked as if it had been there for a while now. The three humans were too frightened to go any closer. Zorua also retreated and jumped back into N's arms. It was _extremely _rare to find a dead Pokémon out in the wild. It was still unclear what actually happens to deceased Pokémon.

"What happened?" N said the only words he could manage.

"He is dead," a grave voice replied. The group turned around a found a man wearing a loosely fitted robe and a cape. The sisters immediately bowed their heads at the sight of the man but he paid them no heed as he strolled casually past them. He stopped in front of N and gave him a look of sympathy.

"The poor creature had been mistreated," the man spoke. His voice was soft and mellow but there was a rough edge to it.

"How in the world could you possibly know Ghetsis?" N asked.

"Because I've seen him working his head off," Ghetsis replied. "His owner had enslaved him into working 24/7. He tried to escape once but he was captured again."

"Then why didn't you do something," N cried. He felt the tears streaming down his face. "You're powerful. You could've done something."

"I'm sorry N," Ghetsis sighed. "I'm not as powerful as you think. My organization and I are doing what we can to liberate Pokémon from human grasps but until we do, there will be tiny, unavoidable glitches like this. That is why I hoped that once you become of age, you will lead Team Plasma into accomplishing their lifelong goal. Will you do that?"

N didn't know what else to do but nod obediently. His godfather placed a hand over his tiny shoulder and gave him a gentle, reassuring pat.

"Now," Ghetsis continued. "I won't say any more about this incident or why you were out here without my permission. Let's just go back to the castle, okay? I'll have Anthea and Concordia whip up your favorite hot chocolate and we can forget all about this unpleasant day."

But unfortunately N couldn't bring himself to forget. As Ghetsis led them back to where they came from, N took one last look back at the deceased Pansear. Hopefully he will have a much more enjoyable life wherever he was going. N had been so powerless to prevent this inhumane act of murder. In a way he felt like the dead Pokémon, too powerless to fight back. But when he grows up he will have the power to prevent this. As the group headed back to the castle, N knew that one day, he will have to power to make a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the funny thing: do Pokémon even die? I know that there is this cemetery thing going on and the anime mentioned something about a ghost world but seriously, I want to know! Pokémon can endure attacks like fire balls and metal sticking straight through their back. How the hell did they do that?<strong>

**Honestly, I kind of imagine Anthea and Concordia as badass characters. I mean, they've been taking care of N for a long time so they must know some defensive Kong-Fu moves. They are N's bodyguards. I think they can seriously kick ass. My perspective of N's castle is that it is actually a nice place. I mean, if I was Ghetsis, I would want to live in a haunted mansion either.**

**I would really appreciated if you take time to write a review. I believe all good writers should review a story. Keep reviewing in every chapter. Sometimes I just need to see one to know that this is not a waste of time and people actually liked my ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**I started on this during Christmas break. For some reason after school started I didn't have much time to write. Stress, stress, stress, and semester one finals. Also I have a lot of after school activities because of all the stupid clubs I've joined. Turns out, I have been missing out on social life so I've also began to hang out with my friends more. And on top of that my school's orchestra has all these shits planned. I went camping over break too so time hasn't been very well managed.**

**Funny thing: I just finished this today. So that means I didn't even start on the next chapter yet. T.T Anyways after I've competed in all those stupid competitions for my after school classes, I will be back to updating regularly. My life sucks (and so is the last-minute title for this chapter)...how about yours.**

* * *

><p>POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE FANFICTION<p>

Chapter One: A New World

_Pokémon World…_

In the castle surrounded by fog, N walked through a long corridor with his stepsisters besides him in elaborate gowns and high-heels. He was also wearing his best outfit - a white suit with a cape draped over his shoulders. It had been six years since N had first witnessed the Pansear's death. He didn't know why he was thinking about it right now. Maybe it had something to do with his sweaty hands. Or maybe it was because today is Coronation Day.

The threesome didn't have much to discuss. Anthea had tried many times to strike up a conversation, but N just nodded his head through every word. The teenager kept his head low, but he still couldn't help staring around the passageway. He had never been to this part of the castle before. There would always be guards around shooting him off. But now everyone is at the throne room waiting for his arrival except the dull, gray walls and leftover Christmas decorations. Of course no one in the castle cares about Christmas anyways. Anthea and Concordia were the only ones who even bothered to decorate this place. In the past few years, N would catch them placing presents under the Christmas tree. N could clearly remembered waking up three weeks ago and walking downstairs to see presents stacked high. They were supposed to be sent by the Seven Sages but N knew who _actually_ brought them for him. Breakfast, lunch, and supper was the same as always - just the four of them - although Ghetsis did came down and said "Merry Christmas!" a few times. N didn't mind that so much; he knew that his godfather has some very important work going on and do not wish to be disturbed. They probably had something to do with the environment or saving Pokémon.

This year, he didn't feel much like celebrating the holidays either. For one, he had to get comfortable in his new "kingly" clothes and he needed to practice walking down the aisle. Those things were easy but it's the process after that was the most agitating. How does Ghetsis expect a sixteen year old boy to lead an entire organization with thousands of members. Then again, he wouldn't really be the one making all the plans. He just need to make all the major decisions and leave the rest to the Seven Sages.

N's nerves immediately flared as the symphony's music flowed through his ears. Soon, he found himself strolling through aisle, guided by the sages. Anthea and Concordia had already disappeared into the sea of Team Plasma Grunts. At the end of the red carpet, his godfather awaits. No one spoke as N made his way through; no one even dared to look up. After all, the boy was their king.

Suddenly, N had a brief flashback of his childhood. Before he was adopted by Ghetsis, he was just a five year old boy running around the forest with his Pokémon friends after his parents died. Then one day, a man showed up, claiming to be his godfather and took him to a castle he called home ever since. N didn't know why he was having this flashback now. He barely remembers anything from his childhood in the forest. Throughout most of his life, all he saw were the gray beaten walls of the castle, the warm smiles of his stepsisters, and his friend Zorua - the only Pokémon Ghetsis allowed him to carry inside the castle.

The teenage king awoke from his dream just in time to see Ghetsis place the crown on his forehead. The man then guided his pupil to the throne. _Finally,_ N thought as he settled himself on to the chair. _I can make a difference._

Miles upon miles away, in a small town called Nuvema Town, a girl was fidgeting restlessly in bed. Emma White turned around and around in her bed, putting her feet up and setting them down again. She felt self-conscious about her movements because everything around her was silent. It was like screaming on top of your lounges in a silent movie theater. Of course, no one can blame her for staying up so late. Just a few streets from her house two other children were just as impatient as Emma.

Tomorrow morning, the three only children of Nuvema Town will become official trainers of Unova. Emma punched a fist into the air like a street fighter (or a crazy person) and began boxing with space. She rolled around a little and waited three seconds for sleep to come. When it didn't, she just laid there, fantasizing about her big day.

When she had first moved to Unova, Emma was just a scared, unhappy little girl. Her mother hired a private tutor to home school her so she didn't have much socializing time to make new friends. For about a month she was as lonely as hell. But then came Bianca and Cheren. Their parents were neighbors that always argued, which explains _their_ constant quarrelling. Actually, that was the reason Emma had met them in the first place.

It was one lazy summer day and Emma was walking around town trying the memorize the street names and houses. Suddenly, a girl with short blond hair and a boy with horn rimmed glasses practically drag Emma over and demanded her opinion on the best psychic Pokémon. Emma said Gallade and realized that she had somehow wrong both of them. From then on, they hit it off. Emma discovered that they too were homeschooled and became great friends with them ever since then. In a way, Emma was glad she had moved to Unova.

Slowly Emma's eye lid got heavier and heavier until they drowned out her consciousness. She was ready for her big day and anything her new life throws in her way. Just as long as she stops the yawning tomorrow.

_Our World…_

Jacques Gray walked casually around the supermarket aisles, trying to avoid the suspicious glances of fellow shoppers and employees. He tried to blend in the best he could. For all most people knew he was just out shopping with his parents. Soon the speakers bloomed informing everyone that the store would close in about half an hour. Most of the after Christmas shoppers piled down to the register, while Jack just walked around as if he was searching for his parents. When the coast seemed clear, he slipped into the junk food aisle. It was six years since his daring escape from the adoption center. He shoplifted millions of times but for some reason he never got tired of the exhilaration one gets when they are doing something they knew they shouldn't.

The sixteen year old boy found his hands moving along the shelves, collecting chocolate bars and soda cans while glancing around for any securities or wandering old ladies. After he had stuffed his backpack full, he took one last weary look around and started walking to the back of the store. But just as he got out of the shelves he bumped into someone, forcing both of them to stumble. Jack nearly jump out of his skin but quickly recovered from the accident.

"Sorry," Jack muttered and saw that the person he'd bumped into was a rather tall man suited up in black. But he looked young, probably in his mid-twenties. The man just stared at him as if he had never seem a human being in his entire life. Jack ignored him and hurried off. No need to cause too much suspicion now that the exit was so near.

The thief relaxed as the back entrance came to sight. It was locked but Jack hardly gave it a second thought. Over the years lock picking became less and less of a challenge and more of a chore. People should be more careful about the tutorial guides they put online. In less than a minute the lock gave in and a small, satisfying click responded. Unfortunately, when he tried to turn the doorknob, all of hell broke out. The alarm sound and workers and leftover shoppers were running all over the place. It wasn't long before one of the security guards caught sight of the boy.

Jack cursed and ran out the door and into the parking lot. Well there were times when things go seriously wrong. Jack didn't look back as he sprinted past cars and bushes. He knew they were after him anyways. But tried as he did, they were catching up. Jack could hear the thundering footsteps and frequent shouts getting closer and closer. Soon the shoplifter realized that his backpack was weighing him down. In a split second decision he ditched it behind a bush. _Live to fight another day,_ he thought. There was hardly anyone out and about this late so there weren't a lot of crowds to hide behind. But all the running mind as well have been a practice in futility. Jack knew that it was over when the sound of sirens filled the night. He stopped running. It would just tire him out.

The boy waited as the sirens grew louder by the second. He thought about to the adoption center. _Nah, they'll probably throw me in jail first. _Although the boy didn't want to give up so easily, what choice did he have? No matter how fast he runs, he couldn't outpace a police car. He sat down on the curb and allowed a wave of dread and hopelessness wash over him.

"I didn't expect you to give up so easily," said a voice behind him. "I always imagine myself going down swinging"

Jack spun around in surprise and saw the man he'd bumped into back at the supermarket. Jack didn't know that he was there at all and his sudden appearance nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Come," the man offered a hand. The boy just stared at it dumb found. "You don't want to be caught by the police, right?"

Jack look at him, and then back at the red glow of police cars that were coming closer and closer. He accepted the hand and felt a tremendous force pulling him up to his feet. "Who are you?" Jack asked the man.

"Lets make ourselves disappear first," was the response.

The gentleman guided Jack pass a couple of houses and into a small alley he'd never knew existed. Jack walked a few paces before repeating his question.

"I am you," The man answered and kept walking. Jack had no choice but to follow him. "Or rather, you are me." he shook his head. "No, no, that's not right. How about this: You are another version of me from the future."

The man saw the confuse look on the boy's face and continued. "I know it's hard to believe at first. Trust me, I was pretty freaked out myself but I've gotten used to it." He stopped in front of an iron door. After three knocks a woman opened it. She had a rather striking face that was smooth as it was fierce. Her hair was tied up ancient China style with two large hairpins holding it in place and her pink robe seems to be made of expensive silk that's hard to come by. Jack was immediately mesmerized by her beauty. The man greeted the woman with a formal nod and then gestured for Jack to go in.

"Hold on," Jack cried, finally coming to his senses. "Why should I go in there with you. Are you freaking insane. I'm mean, thank you for saving me and everything but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well," the man sighed. "Should've known that this won't be so easy. How about I knock him out? Saves a lot of trouble this way."

"Don't be so rude," The woman said. Her voice was sweet but has a sour edge to it. "You should at least give him a little bit of consolation first." she then turned to Jack. "Jacques Gray, you want to go to Nuvema Town in Unova don't you?"

"What?!" Jack was stunned. How did this woman know about what he had found back at the archive? Sure he was kind of excited about the whole thing years ago but after searching through library computers and maps, he had given up hope for the Incognito. He looked from the man to the woman. What the hell is going on?! Maybe this was some bad dream and his consciousness was stirring up nostalgic memories.

"Why don't you come in so we can talk this out?" she smiled. Jack found his legs moving his body willingly into the room. The man closed the door behind them, shutting the last rays of light out.

Inside, there was nothing but darkness. As the Jack's eyes adjusted, he saw only the walls, ceiling, and floor. The whole room was vacant. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light illuminated the room and the boy saw something he couldn't quite make out. The space at the center of the room seems to be torn apart like a tiger ripping the flesh out of its prey. A swirling, endless void replaced the normal air within the tear.

A man with black shades stepped out from behind the portal. He had an eccentric pink hair hairdo tied back into a ponytail and a completely white three-piece suit. Out of the three strangers, he had the most outlandish appearance.

"Everything is ready," The man with the pink hair said. He had an rather high pitched voice. "I see that you have brought the boy."

"Here," said the lady with the Chinese styled hair. She held out a brand new version of the backpack Jack had dropped during his getaway as if it had been in her hands this whole time. "Everything you need for your journey is here in this backpack."

Jack took back his old - now new - backpack and weight it in his hands. The rattling of his stolen goods were gone but that didn't make it less heavier.

"Thank you," he muttered. If this is some crazy dream, he mind as well play along with it.

"Now listen," the young man who had led him here placed a hand on his shoulder, the same way a father does to his son. "When you appear on the other side, everything will be staged and ready. Just think of it as another shoplift. Blend in with the crowd and you'll be fine. I know this is hard to process in such a small amount of time but this isn't a dream. If asked about your identity, lie. I understand you've done an outstanding job on the subject of trickery and deceit in the past six years. Remember, you may not know so much about this new world but try to blend in."

The man looked up as if he was trying to remember everything he needed to tell the youngster before he departed.

"…Oh, yeah. Try not to freak out when you see a Pokémon."

"On last thing," Jack turned until he stood face to face with the mysterious stranger and tried to look into his eyes. Then he blinked and stepped back like he was hit by a force field. The man's eyes were icy blue as if he could shoot icicles at everyone he looks at. The man was unbeknownst to the incident so Jack recovered quickly from the shock and continued. "Why do I need to go to this world?"

The stranger sighed and said. "Because that world is in desperate need of a hero. The boundaries between truth and ideals had became unstable. You need to go balance it out. I don't have time to explain everything to you now. You will find out yourself on your journey."

Jack opened his mouth but before a stream of questions can flush out, the man gave him and immense shove and Jack felt himself free falling into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up soon I hope. I've ponder a lot about the last scene and how Jack will be introduced to the Pokemon world. Finally, I've decided that I think too much and should try to reason with everything. So if this chapter doesn't make sense to you, blame my stupid brain. PLEASE review.<strong>


End file.
